Sister Love
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Claire and Jill just came back to their Farm. Their mission to save the Sprites and H. Goddess but can they fall in love too? KaiXJill and ClaireXSkye! Rated T just in case


Hi! I'm new here and this story is a JillXKai and ClaireXSkye! Hope you enjoy it! Rated T Just in case. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN MYSELF! LOL!

* * *

><p>The Forget-Me-Not Valley was quiet. The weather was cloudy and everything felt peaceful. Little did the people in a small valley know that they will have new members joining into their Valley.<p>

Two sisters walks down the road with a short man wearing a Abraham Lincoln red hat. The short man muttered on about where's what and who's who in the valley as the sisters nodded occasionally.

The first sister was the tallest with long,blonde hair. She wore blue overalls and she had blue eyes. She had the look of a kindergartener and gives the aura of being laid-back.

The second sister had purple eyes and brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore a T-shirt, blue jeans and wore black gloves. She look older then her big sister and has the aura of being responsible.

The latter walked north of the main valley and approached a rundown small house in front of a big field. The small house didn't look too reliable. After all, it has been abandoned for ten years.

Seeing the small house and the overly weeded field made the Older one shed a tear and the Younger one sigh. This plot of land belonged to their late father. Where the sisters and their divorced father spent their Summer…

"Now don't be strangers now. Introduce yourself with your neighbors. The old man next to your house is named Takkura. He's a good friend of your father. I suggest you start working on this land and make a living here. I'll pick up your shipments around 5PM. You know where the shipment box is." The short man said as the 2 sisters entered the house.

"Goodbye sir." The purple-eyed girl nodded politely.

"Wait!" The blonde called out.

The man turned. "Yes, Claire?"

"Umm… I heard about the Harvest Goddess. We're supposed to bring her back right?" She asked.

The men nodded. "And save the Sprites as well!"

The man left and the 2 sisters looked around the house.

"Can you believe it? This old house has been standing all these years! Come on Jill, let's see if the telly still works." The blonde said and jumped on the couch. Dust emerged from the couch and the Blonde coughed in disgust.

Jill, the purple-eyed sister tried to on the television but to no avail as the TV seemed broken. Jill sighed in frustration.

"Looks like no late Dramas anymore." Jill said sadly. "We'll call a technician tomorrow."

"Claire! There's Fin and Lulu." Jill said as a dog and a cat approached their abandoned owners. The cat, Called Lulu approached Claire, the blonde while the dog, called Fin approached Jill.

The animals looked hungry and they whined nosily. Jill reached into her rucksack and pulled out a tuna can and canned chicken meat while Claire re-filled the animals drinking bowl.

The animals ate hungrily while the sisters cleaned the house. When they finished, it was already 10:30AM.

"Let's divide the work. I'll do the fields while you go pull out some grasses that we saw earlier." said Claire to her sister.

"No way! You'll sneak back home and lay off all day! I'll do the fields." Jill said back.

"Aww, come on!" Claire whined like a five-year-old.

"I saw a hunky guy near the inn. You can meet him after work."

"Hunky guy? … Not Intrested." Claire said as she laid down on the bed.

"Then I'll ban you from listening to you Michael Jackson records!" Jill spoke sternly.

Claire perked up at this. "You leave MJ alone!"

"Not unless you do your work!" Jill retaliated.

The two sisters had a glaring competition and Claire sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But I get to sleep on the bed tonight!" Claire tongued her sister.

"Too bad, we share the bed whether you like it or not!" Jill tongued back.

Claire rolled her eyes and headed outside.

**CLAIRE'S POV (Point of view)**

"Let's see." I looked at the map Mayor Thomas gave us. That man was so short that you could mistaken him as a 12 year old.

I started to pick the grasses. They were very weird in color as they had orange and yellow colors. I also weeded them but instead of throwing them all on the ground, I kept them in my backpack. I intended to ship them, hoping it will at least give me some gold.

After picking the weeds and grasses, I started introducing myself to the villagers. I got to say, the boys are seriously drooling over me! I tried my best not to glare or roll my eyes when I meet the guys cuz I don't want to leave a bad impression.

"Goodbye Ruby! And thank you for the pudding!" I called out to Ruby, the plump woman in the Inn. She smiled sweetly back and waved goodbye.

I went out of the Inn and explored the place. I found out that there was a mine which Carter, a wacky dude who finds things in the mine. I found a lot of Junk ore and some copper and 3 Silver.

I met with the old couple who lived down south of the valley and the nice old man gave me a fishing rod.

"Thank you sooo much, Mister! I love fishing!" I cried out happily.

Galen and Nina chuckled at my enthusiasm and I headed out, wanting to try out the rod.

I fished at the nearest river-spot and caught around twenty fish. Not bad…

After that, I went back to the farm to ship the goods that were really giving me a backache. It was 4:30PM but Thomas was already there.

"Hello, Claire! How's farming?" He asked me as I handed him the goods.

I shrugged. "I don't do farming for now. Jill's the one who's taking care of the field while I do some mining."

"Ah.. I see. Well, I'm sure these Copper and Silver will get you something." Thomas answered back.

"What about the fish?" I asked him.

Thomas looked around and whispered all secretive. "There's this shop owner named Van. I'm sure you've heard of him. He has a thing for fishes. I'm sure he'll pay more for them then me!" He winked knowingly at me.

I pulled the 'oh' face and wink back at him. He carried the goods into a sack and waves goodbye.

I sighed and turned to see Jill watering some seed she had already sown onto a patch.

I smiled and ran towards her. "Jill!"

"Oh! Hey Claire! You're done already? That was fast." Jill spoke to me.

I shrugged. "You know me. The faster I done things, the faster I can relax."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Since you're soo free, go and help me clear this field of weeds. And we can use the branches and rocks as lumber once we chop and smashed them."

"Oh come on! Can't I rest for awhile? At least let me fish!" I whined at her.

"Fine. But fish at that watering pond over there. That way I can keep an eye on you." Jill said back and pointed at the pond near the stable.

"Okay!" I chirped and skipped to the pond. The moment I fished into that pond, some purple sparkles appeared and a indigo sprite appeared!

"Riviera! You're back!" I cried out and hugged him, remembering my favorite fishing sprite.

"L-Let go of me, You crazy woman!" Riviera schreeched and wriggled out.

I pouted angrily. "Is that how you greet your best fishing pal?"

Riviera squinted his eyes. "Claire-chan? It's you!" He squealed happily and jumped into my arms.

I laughed. Riviera and I are best fishing buddies. During the time I was staying here, he and I fished together and tried to catch the biggest fish. I won of course cuz he's lousy at putting the bait on the hook.

"Thanks for getting me back! The other sprites and Harvest Goddess have been waiting for you guys for 5 years!" He piped.

"Five years? That long? Well, I'm sorry and I promise to bring them back!" I said and put him down.

"Well you better! Otherwise, I'll make you have a fishing challenge with Blue!" He cried out, smirking.

I scoffed. Blue's the leader of the fishing sprites and I have yet to challenge him in fishing but after years of practice, I'm sure I can beat him.

"Bring. It. On!" I said back.

Riviera sighed and disappeared, leaving a poof of sparkling dust.

I smiled and kept my fishing rod back. Too much drama to be fishing, so I might as well clean the field.

**~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~**

"Jill! I'm tired! Can we stop now?" I called out to Jill who was chopping the branches while I was smashing the rocks.

Jill looked up and sighed. "Fine. You go and rest first. I'll finish up the work." She spoke and wiped her sweat from her forehead.

"Kay. You want some pizza? I can order some from Ruby." I spoke.

"Who's Ruby?" Jill asked.

"An Inn worker and expert in cooking. I'll be right back with the pizza, kay?" I spoke and ran off to the Inn before Jill could stop me.

I burst into the Inn and Nami looked at me skeptically while Ruby smiled.

"Hey, Ruby. Would it be okay if I order a pizza to go?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm okay with that. But you would have to wait for a while. The pizza will cost you 30 Gold."

A sweat dropped on my face. 30 Gold? That's a lot! "Uhh… Can't you lower it?"

"Nope! But how about this? I give you the pizza free if you can deliver and order to Romana's Villa?" Ruby spoke and gave me a plastic bag with food in it.

"DEAL!" I cried out and headed to the villa.

I sighed and breather in the cool night air. It was already 10PM and the Valley seems quiet and peaceful.

I headed up the Villa and looked at the place. It was big and looks pricey. Just looking at it made my wallet cry. I chuckled at myself. No way will I be able to buy a Villa this big. Not in a million years.

I walked up in front of the big fountain when the door of the Villa opened.

Out came a guy. He had Blue or green eyes and had silver hair. He wore a leopard coat and a dog collar with spikes. And Man, He was a freaking sex god!

He noticed me staring at him and he approached me.

"Hello gorgeous. What is your name?" he said all sweetly.

Normally I would slap his face for being a smooth-talker but this time a let it go. There was something about him that made my pride of being a hardcore girl turn to mush! I blushed furiously and looked straight into his eyes.

"C-Claire. Claire Maple." I stammered. I looked down and he tilted my head up so his lips and mine are almost together. I closed my eyes hoping for the best.

"Claire! Stay away from him!" a voice said. I turned and saw Lumina looking shock.

"Don't you realize what you're doing?" Lumina said.

"Uhh…" I muttered.

"He's a thief you idiot. He warns his victim ahead of time." Lumina said and approached him.

"I suggest you leave Phantom Skye. Before I bring the mob onto you." Lumina said to him glaring.

"Now now. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Skye said.

Lumina flushed pink. Skye took the chance to get away. Lumina chased after him but came back empty-handed.

"He called me beautiful! Oh! You brought the food! Thank you! I paid Ruby already." Lumina spoke dreamily and went back into the Villa.

I headed back towards the Inn when I spotted Skye walking casually towards east of the Valley. My heart thumped and I took a chance.

"Skye! Phantom Skye!" He didn't hear me! "Hey Slick!" I called out in a made-up name.

Skye turned, surprise on his face. "What did you just call me?"

"Uhh, Slick? That's a nickname if you don't know. Anyway, when can I meet you again?" I asked out quickly.

"Slick? Nobody gave me nickname before…" He spoke and I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I'll be at the Goddess Pond at 11PM. See you tomorrow, my beautiful Maiden." He spoke and kissed my hand.

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself and waved him goodbye. I headed back to the Inn and Ruby gave me the pizza.

**JILL'S POV**

"When is Claire coming back?" I said to myself. I looked at the clock.

"Oh my Goddess! Its already past midnight! That's it. I'm going to sleep on the bed without her."

When I was getting ready to sleep, the door blasted open. There was my sister with the pizza.

"Where the hell have you been!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh Jill!" Claire said and hugged me. Weird.

"Okay you got my attention. now what's up?" i said.

"I met the most wonderful guy of my life! He was so masculine and had silver hair and a dog collar and ... oh his voice. They're like snakes dragging me down to his heart." Claire blurted out.

I gave her the are-you-serious look and the since-when-were-you-the-nest-William-Shakespeare look.

"Uhh! Sis! Long story short... I think I'm in love." Claire said while hugging a pillow.

"No" i said.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"No way! O my Goddess. I have got to meet him. Tell me what's his rate?"

"His a fricking 10. I might as well give him a twenty!" Claire said while jumping up and down.

"OMG! This calls for a celebration! You never been in love before despite all the boys drooling when you walk in their direction!" I said and put a Michael Jackson record on.

The record Played 'Billie Jean' and we danced to our hearts content.

Finally, we fell asleep on the floor with the empty pizza box next to us.

* * *

><p>Heheh~! I miss MJ! LOVE YA!<p>

Review PLEASE?


End file.
